Amelia a Tale of Resilience
by FortheloveofLucianandSonja
Summary: This story will go into detail about Amelia's childhood. It will tell the struggles she went through to become the powerful Elder she is. Please review and give some ideas. I will love to read what you all think.
1. Prologue

**_No copyright or anything._**

* * *

**Prologue**

Soren and Amelia lied in her bed together, exhausted, from their affair, for the sixth time this week. Her grand canopy bed sat in the middle of her immaculate bed chamber. Unlike the rest of the rooms her walls were not blue, blood red, or black, it was a beautiful gothic yellow. It was filled with dark pine furniture, some had an intricate flower designs on it. As intelligent as she was, it came no shock to Soren that she was the owner of many literature. Although, it made Soren wonder why a women cold down to the touch,or show she seemed, would want flower designs and doll novelties. He could ask, but she spoke very little to him. He heard her scold many times, gasp from ecstasy several times, but only made small talk once in a blue moon. Amelia must have noticed that he was staring at her, even though she never actually looked at him. She spoke with no emotion in her words.

"Why are you gawking at me?" When he didn't answer she turned towards him.

"Get out." She said barely above a whisper.

He turned away from her, gazing at the ceiling. Soren did not move from the bed like he usually he would, obeying her command like a dog. Amelia's eyes narrowed.

" Are you deaf Soren or just slow?" She spoke more slowly as if speaking to a dull child.

He again ignored her comments. Instead he finally decided he would ask her...about herself. He steadily turned back to her, his face unmoved from her rude remark.

"Who are you Amelia?" Her face was quizzical, a rare event.

"Did you hear what I just said Soren?" She said more aggressively.

"Well, did you hear what I asked?"

Amelia suddenly became furious.

"Get out, get out! You will not question me that way, I am an Elder, you will have respect! Now get out!" She screamed her voice echoing off the walls.

"Amelia I love you, why won't you let me?" She looked surprised,but quickly recovered.

"Elders don't have the luxury of love."

"Viktor had a wife, a daughter, even Markus has Rosalie." Amelia exhaled, more annoyed with herself. Her regal mask faltered a bit.

"Soren it is not that simple as it for Viktor and Markus, i'm a women okay... the rest won't see me the same as them."

"You and I both know that women are treated as equals and has more than proved their worth in this coven. You are not telling me everything. We have been having sex for three centuries and I do not even know something as simple as your favorite color. Can you a least tell me why you won't?"

She sighed and hesitated to speak, so he encouraged.

"Please tell me." So she began.

* * *

**____****So Amelia's story will be told, from childhood to present. Please let me know if you have any idea's. I don't know how many people read Underworld Fan fiction anymore but i'm still going to write it. **


	2. Mothers

"When I was five years old my mother died. I still remember her. She had gorgeous dark brown locks, a smile as big as the sun, and green eyes that out shined the stars themselves. Her name was Elaine. She would take me to a garden filled with the most stunning flowers, some I never new the name of. It stretched far and wide, thousands of flowers and one enormous oak tree. The day before she died is what I remember most. We had went to the garden, the sun was shining bright, we were underneath the oak tree.

"Mother why are we out here, don't I have to do my lessons?"

"You have been working hard all week you looked as if you needed a break?"

"But, I don't mother i'm not tired at all."

"Really? I couldn't tell from your sulking face during your history session." She teased. "Besides, I have a story I need to tell you!" She suddenly popped up excited, and just like mother I was too.

"What story, what story?"

"The story of Aurora of course. She was a young princess...about your age actually. She lived in a castle, took lessons, and behaved like any ordinary princess, but she had this doll. This doll made her special, more special than any other in all the lands. Do you know why." She smiled.

"No why mother, why? Please tell please, please!"

"Because it was... magic!"

"Magic?"

"Yes magic! When Aurora will go into her bed chamber, she would lock the door. Then she would take hold of the doll, Emma was her name, and say the magic words. I wish, I wish, with all my heart to sparkle like fairies, in a land apart. The chamber would fill with rushing gold sparkles and Aurora will lift off the ground and twirl into the magical land of imagination meadows."

She picked me up and spun me and said that it was the same way the fairies used to dance with Aurora. She escaped into a world of endless love, adventure,and peace. I laughed and giggled when she chased me through the garden, or the meadow at the time. Our dresses were wet from us flying through the pond. When she finally caught me it was time for me to be punished. I would be tickled until my face was rosy red.

"See, there she is, my little sunshine is always happier playing in the meadow than listening to someone drag on about history now isn't she." She kissed my forehead.

"Yes mother, I would much rather stay in imagination meadow than do work. I wish I didn't have to leave."

"Well you can always come back during your free time."

"But, mother you are not always free when I am."

"That's true, but you can do it on your own."

"How I don't know how to make believe as you can?"

"Well I know someone, that taught me and will teach you."

She eyed me mischievously and then pulled out of her bag the most breathtaking doll I had ever laid eyes on.

"Her name is Emma."

"Just like in the story!"

"Mhmm, and when i'm not around she is there for you to play, and escape into your own world. You just have to remember the magic words. I wish, I wish, with all my heart to sparkle like fairies, in a land apart."

"I wish, I wish, with all my heart to sparkle like fairies, in a land apart." We repeated simultaneously.

It was the last thing we said to one another before we went inside. It was last time we shared a moment like that together. It was the last time I ever saw her.

The next day started off normal. My maid helped prepare me for the day, I went to the table for breakfast my mother and father weren't there, but that sometimes happened considering they were king and queen. It was only after I finished my breakfast that I noticed everyone was quiet. I was so young I shrugged it off and went to the oak tree before I had to start my lessons hoping that my mother would stop by. When she didn't I started to get up, but then I saw my father, Emil, walking towards me. I took note of his morose face.

"Hello Amelia."

"Good morning father."

"I have something I need to tell you."

" Yes, father what is it?"

"Your...your mother...your mother died last night."

I couldn't speak, my whole body went painfully stiff, I could barely breath. I felt my face tingle and a single tear roll down my face. That's all I could do my mind nor body could comprehend what I just heard. I final stifled out a word.

"W what?"

"Your mother passed last night, we found her in the lake, her feet where tangled in rope, she must have fallen in because there where nothing else on her not one bruise."

I finally broke down letting out a choked sob. I was too weak to stand and fell to the ground. My father picked me up and carried back to my bed. He held me for a while until I fell asleep. I woke in the afternoon, but I would not move. I didn't want to see people's sorrowing face and pitiful eyes. I convinced myself that it was just a bad dream. My mother will be walking in through door any moment wondering why I haven't been out of my room the whole day. She did not come though, no one did. When night finally came everyone went to bed, so I decided to go look for her, believing that everyone was wrong and that I knew my mother, she would never leave me. Obviously I never found her, but the didn't stop from thinking she wasn't dead.

"I will never give up on you because you would never give up on me."

I felt determined to find her, she was lost that's all. I will begin my search in morning.

My determination was crushed the next day when a maid by the name of Lotti walked in with a simple black dress. She dressed me then walked me down the hall to a ceremonial chamber where people sat in all black, with a priest holding a bible, and a single casket at the front. My heart dropped when I saw that it was truly my mother inside the casket. Even then she looked like an angel. She wore a breathtaking white dress with a golden vine crown. I didn't say a word as the tears poured from my eyes. As if anything couldn't get any worse after the ceremony my father walked up to the altar with someone. He was getting married! Stella, I heard the priest say, was her name. She was no doubt stunning with bleach blonde hair flowing down her waist, crystal blue eyes, and tall shapely figure. But she was no where as beautiful as my mother. I felt my father had betrayed my mother and me. Why would he do this? Why would he marry so soon? Their ceremony ended and they walked over to me.

"Hello darling."

"Hello Amelia, i'm Stella." She smiled crookedly and shook my hand.

I didn't say anything.

"Stella is your new mother Amelia and you shall respect her as one." I was shocked at my father's nerve, but still said nothing.

"I will leave you two to get acquainted." He walked off.

Stella sat down next me when my father walked out of the room.

"You are a very ill-mannered child aren't you!" Her face was quickly twisted.

"Don't worry though, I will improve your manners, because it's clear that women didn't! After all, i'm your new mother now."


	3. Defilement

The next day, I was emotionally exhausted from the acceptance that my mother was truly dead, the unknown union of my father and Stella, and from what Stella had said to me at the end of the of their union. What did I do to her that was so dreadful other than be numb at my mothers funeral? Speaking of the devil.

"Amelia you're still in bed I see. Well since you lack manners I should inform you that it is rude to keep others waiting at the table because you are to lazy to get up or inform us that you will not be joining us at table this morning."

"Sorry Stella." I whispered.

"You say your sorry but you are still lying down. Don't apologize just get up and get dress and you better be quick about it. I will not have my food cold because of you."

With that she left, slamming the door behind her.

I did as she was told of course. I didn't know why,but I had rubbed Stella the wrong way, which isn't very bright considering that she is suppose to be my new mother. I walked towards the dining area where Stella and surprisingly my father waited.

"Good morning darling. I'm glad you will be joining Stella and I."

"Good morning father, Good morning Stella. I apologize for keeping you waiting."

"Oh it's not a problem sweetheart under the circumstances we understand." Stella said smiling.

We sat and ate quietly, although I wasn't very hungry so I mostly pushed the food around. I wondered why Stella was so upset in the room and not upset with me now. Perhaps she accepted my apology after all.

"Amelia dear please don't play with your food." She slightly glared at me.

"Yes mam, may I be excused i'm not feeling that well." She nodded.

It wasn't until about an hour later when she stormed in startling me out of my thoughts.

"Well that was quite a show you put on this morning. Moping and playing with your food will only get you so far. Everyone will soon get tired of it you know."

"Stella I don't know what your talking about i'm just upset my mother is dead. My stomach was hurting because of it. I sorry if it came off as if I wanted attention."

"Just be quiet and get up we have things to do. Your father and I are having guest today and he wants you in attendance."

"But..."

"No buts, just move it they will be here soon."

So I hurried and threw on an simple dress on. She grabbed a brush and raked through my hair roughly, pinning it half of it up with a bow. We left and met my father waiting by the entrance of the castle.

"Amelia, Lord Viktor and Lady Ilona will be joining us and you are to be on your best behavior. Make sure you hold your head high and keep your mouth shut unless spoken too." My father briefed us. " This is a very important meeting, because although Viktor's family has been allies with ours for generations there has been dreadful rumors around about betrayal. I want to assure my best friend I am in no way apart of it."

It was true my father and Lord Viktor has been very close friends since childhood. They shared many laughs together as well as plenty of battles. I vaguely remember seeing Lord Viktor. I can only remember his eyes, they were an intense, but beautiful blue.

The carriage pulled up in front of the castle door. A servant opened the door for the Lady and Lord. Lord Viktor stepped out first. He stood tall dressed in the usual formal attire, reaching out a hand for his wife Ilona. Lady Ilona was wearing a red gown with a golden corset, she was gorgeous.

"Viktor, Ilona, welcome."

"Hello again my friend, thank you." Viktor's voice was loud and stern. " And, how are you little Amelia?" He asked.

"I'm fine thank you. How are you two?"

"We are well thank you."

"Emil, i'm sorry to hear about Elaine." Lady Ilona said, and it easily brought the distracted pain back.

"Thank Lady Ilona, let me introduce you to Lady Stella."

"How do you do." Stella introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you." Ilona said.

Viktor nodded towards her and then glanced at me quickly.

"Shall we go in."

With that everyone entered the living chamber. There were four luxurious red couches, a hand carved pine table, a golden fire place, and fluffy imported persian carpets on the cold stone floor. I sat there silently blanked out from the mindless chatter of the adults surrounding me. It went on for two hours, when a maid knocked on the door and told us lunch has been prepared.

Gathering around the table our servants set our plates and left the room. I was still in a blank state until Viktor began.

"So Emil why remarry so early." He had my full attention.

My father gaped at him while Stella tried to conceal the fact that she was offended. They pulled themselves together.

"Well because Stella is a wonderful women, Amelia needed a mother, and it doesn't look good political wise for man to go without the advice of his wife. Absolute power corrupts absolutely." My father spoke as if having a wife was just an ornament to decorate his status. It infuriated me especially because one I was a girl and two my mother just passed. Was she nothing to him? Am I nothing to him?

"But even so i'm sure everyone would understand that you needed time to mourn."

Lady Ilona intervened to break the building tension in the room. "I'm sure the Emil is still mourning and Stella is helping him through. After all it would be difficult to go through something that saddening alone."

"Yes, Viktor it is quite difficult when i'm alone. Think about what would you do if God forbid Ilona passed." He looked slightly angry at Viktor. The tension didn't decrease it increased ten fold. My fathering subliminally hinted at something. I could not bear it anymore when I started to get dark thoughts. Did my father kill my mother?

"Excuse me father I think i'm going to be sick." I interrupted. My father looked annoyed, Stella just glared, Ilona seemed okay, and surprisingly Viktor's eyes softened with sympathy.

"Okay, Amelia you are dismissed." My father was angered and it showed in his tone of voice.

I quickly went to my chamber and slammed the door. "How could he do this? He said he loved me, he said he loved my mother!" I couldn't do anything else, but cry. I heard the voices in the hall saying goodbyes and thank you's, see you later's and have nice night's. After all was said and done it was evening and night was approaching. Three hours passed before my father came in. I thought he was hear to yell at me, because of my interruption at lunch. No, he did not say one word as he approached me. He just...he just pushed me down and climbed on top, pushing and pulling both of our clothes off.

"Father what...what are doing?"

"Sssshh, don't worry, just relax."

That was all he said, before... before he entered me. Over and over again I felt him in me. There were terrible cramps rippling through my body, so I screamed and cried. He still didn't stop, just covered my mouth and kept on. The room was suddenly scolding hot, and my lungs screamed for air. Sweat dripped from my body and my eyes were sore.I could feel the change in my father's body and disgustingly mine, so I looked away. It was then when I saw her... watching us. Stella just stared at me with repulsion and hate. I could no longer bear it, so I looked to the ceiling praying to God for this to end... for my life to end. Father said he loved me... he lied.


End file.
